1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for maximizing the body building achieved by doing push ups, bent arm fly and seated dip exercises. More particularly, the apparatus includes a foot rest, a chest pad and pivotable resistive arms with hand grips thereon, all these structures being elevated above floor level. A person utilizing the apparatus must maintain the hand grips at a particular location relative to the torso, against a resistive force while exercising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various apparatus have been proposed for use in exercising the torso and arms.
In the Dissinger U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,015 a floor level exercise device is proposed which comprises two opposed cylindrical handle assemblies which are elevated above a center base, the handles being rotatable about a horizontal axis. Here, a horizontal force as well as a vertical force must be applied while using the device.
In the Agamian U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,701 there is disclosed a floor level exercise apparatus having a handrail support, a longitudinal guide track extending in a plane beneath and fore and aft of the handrail support, and a carriage slidable along the rail and adapted to be engaged by the feet of an individual using the apparatus for push ups and dips.
Further, the Yount et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,512 discloses an exercise machine having a wheeled base and a seat mounted thereon. Forward of the seat are provided a pair of spring biased levers which are pivotally supported at a level accommodating the seat. Further provided is a pedal crank assembly for use by the seated individual.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the apparatus of the present invention differs from those previously proposed by elevating the user's body above floor level to a position where deeper dips can be accomplished and wherein the push up type exercises may be accomplished in a supported prone position.